1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a built-in semiconductor chip with a magnetic-line-of-force- or light-detecting or -emitting element mounted thereon, such as a Hall element, a photodiode, a light emitting diode and a semiconductor laser, and to a mold for forming a package.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional semiconductor device containing a semiconductor chip having an element mounted thereon to detect, for example, a magnetic line of force or light.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a semiconductor chip 80 has a magnetic-line-of-force- or light-detecting element, such as a Hall element and a photodiode, and is so sealed in a package 82 that its major surface 81 is vertically oriented with respect to a mount surface 91 of a mount substrate 90-of an electronic machinery. By the "major surface" appearing in a later description is meant a chip's surface on which is formed a magnetic-line-of-force- or light-detecting or -emitting element. External leads 83 extend from the package 82 in a direction parallel to the major surface 81 of the chip. The external lead 83 has a narrowed forward end portion inserted into a socket hole 93 of the mount substrate 90. A semiconductor device 200 thus provided is called a single in-line package type.
The semiconductor device 200 can detect, for example, a magnetic line of force A (or light) coming in a direction parallel to the mount surface 91 because the major surface 11 of the semiconductor chip 10 is oriented vertical to the mount surface 91.
However, a mount thickness H as indicated by arrows in FIGS. 1 and 2 becomes greater since the semiconductor device 200 is so configured that the major surface 81 of the chip is formed in the direction perpendicular to the mount substrate 90. It is, therefore, not possible to detect a magnetic line of force or light coming from the direction vertical to the mount surface 91.